Awakening
by Shorty6692
Summary: My name is Renesmée Carlie Cullen and as I stand here, in a place where my truest nightmares are concrete and absolute; I’ve finally come to terms with what I’ve left behind. So I’m left with this undeniable accusation. What have I done?...
1. Preface

_**Preface**_

When someone you love leaves, they take a part of you with them. Only to be returned if that person themselves reappear also. For those left behind, the pain of loss is like nothing ever experienced. The sense that you were unwanted. Unloved. It is something that time itself can't always mend.

But even with that knowledge. You still manage to love that person unconditionally, to the point where the gaping hole left behind is raw and bleeding. The agony of not being able to forget. Not willing to dismiss.

Forever you wonder. Wonder why they left; what you did wrong. Heartbroken and torn you pretend to live, but there is no life. Your beating heart only a painful reminder of what they stole… Or more appropriately, what you gave them.

But I ask you, what if? What if you were the one who left? The one who stepped away and left the other rejected and weeping. How do you live with the realization of what you've done? Are you even aware of what you have left in your wake?…

My name is Renesmée Carlie Cullen and as I stand here, in a place where my truest nightmares are concrete and absolute; I've finally come to terms with what I've left behind…Who I have run away from… So I'm left with this undeniable accusation. What have I done?


	2. Unexpected

_**Chapter 1 - Unexpected **_

_"The family. We are a strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's deserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing money, locking each other out of our rooms; inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant. Loving, laughing, defending and trying to find the common thread that binds us all together." - |Erma Bombeck|_

**|Renesmée|**

Lightning streaked across the darkened afternoon sky, lighting up the verdant landscape for only a second; ear-splitting thunder followed after and broke through the unnerving silence that hovered over the towering trees. Frigid mist hung dangerously close to the damp soil, unmoving.

The stillness before the storm. That's what some might call this uncanny quiet that gripped the forest. No animals rustled in the underbrush, not even breath of wind disturbed the leaves on the foliage.

Clear warnings were evident all over, cautioning citizens to get inside; to take cover and stay there. Homes all over Forks were filled with fearful anticipation for the coming storm. Children clung to their parents and parents to their children. It was bad sign for most, but there were always exceptions to the rule.

In a hazy clearing, twelve figures stood. Waiting. All of them emitted a contagious excitement for the coming activity. It was the only time they could have free reign. The only time they didn't have to hide. For my family, it was the time to have some long-awaited fun.

Another round of lightning flashed overhead and then a deafening boom caused the dampened ground to tremble.

"That's our queue." Aunt Alice exclaimed, her petite lips curving up to form a mischievous smirk.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's play some ball!" Seth Clearwater replied, a goofy grin hanging off his lips. I couldn't help but smile at my Quileute friend's enthusiasm, I don't think I have ever seen him troubled.

Everyone seemed to share my thoughts since I heard calls of agreement as the rest of my mismatched family broke off into the already arranged baseball teams. My family - The Cullen's - only had so many opportunities to have fun without limiting our enhanced abilities. Thunderstorms were a sign of celebration and enjoyment for us. Today exceptionally so since some of our La Push friends were joining us for the game.

"Carlisle's team is up to bat first!" shouted my Uncle Emmett from near the tree line, his bulky frame a lot more intimidating then the trees behind him. The teams were as follows: Edward, Bella (my mother and father), Esme, Seth, and Emmett against Carlisle, Rosalie, Jacob, Jasper and I. This ended up being fair because Leah (Seth's sister) refused to play but instead sat watching indignantly on the sidelines and Aunt Alice was always pitcher.

" Sounds good, Rose you can hit first." explained Carlisle, kindly handing my aunt Rose the aluminium bat. I almost laughed out loud when I remembered when we had tried using a wooden bat one rainy day, that didn't turn out very good… for the bat anyways.

Auntie Rose gripped the handle firmly and sauntered up to plate. I watched her hips sway as she moved, her smooth, blonde locks swing as she walked. The maneuver would've caught even the most loyal man's attention. I always thought it was difficult to feel even slightly above average when you were in the same room as Auntie Rose.

"Don't blink wolf, you might miss something." Rose called to Jake.

"Don't count on it Barbie." He replied, rolling his eyes in a dismissive gesture.

I shook my head, shocked that even after all these years of friendship my aunt and best friend still purposely tried to get on each other's nerves. It was astounding to me.

Just then Alice released the ball in such a fluid motion that to a human's eye it wouldn't have been visible. I barely had time to direct my gaze to Rosalie before the bat made contact with hard leather and an explosive crack reverberated across the clearing. Cheers rang out around me as Rose took off in a flash, rounding first base and then second before my father raced over, ball in hand. Unable to gain further access without being caught, my auntie Rose came to an abrupt halt and decided to buy her time.

My father smiled his heart-stopping smile (as my mother always described it) and tossed the baseball back to Alice.

"Got to be faster then that to get farther Rose." he yelled, his soothing laughter filling my sensitive ears.

"Have to be faster to get me out Edward." Rose countered, smirking back at him.

"Enough you two." My grandfather interjected, interrupting their squabble, "It's Renesmée's turn."

"Come on Nessie, get a home run!" Seth encouraged from first base. I grinned at him, finding it humorous that he was one the other team and still he was cheering me on.

I stepped lightly up to bat and stooped over to grasp the cold metal handle of the bat. Righting myself, I parted my legs in shoulder width and half squatted, getting ready for the ball to be thrown my way.

I studied Alice where she stood about half a mile away; Her black, spiky hair framed her delicate features and I noticed her golden eyes were shut tight. Most likely trying to see the outcome of her pitch. Though she could try and try, I knew that she couldn't see me in her visions, just like the shifters from the Quileute tribe, she just couldn't see our future and it drove her crazy.

"Come on Nessie, you got this in the bag." Jake stated from my side, grinning warmly; his expressions showed nothing but the purest sincerity. As I regarded his features, I was completely taken by surprise when my heart gave an unmistakable flutter... That had never happened before.

"Strike one!"

Coming out of my confused stupor, I was astounded when I saw the baseball in the middle of my grandmother's glove. I hadn't even noticed that Alice had already thrown the first pitch.

"Looks like shortie isn't in her zone today!" Emmett teased, taking advantage at my lapse.

Shaking my head, I diverted my attention back to Alice, ignoring but not forgetting the reason behind my distraction.

Again the hard leather projectile flew toward me, but this time I was ready. Pressing the balls of my tiny feet into the dirt I dug for some leverage as I embedded all of my strength into my swing. Contact was made and I felt a charring through my bones as I swung outward, sending the ball flying through the air, over the tree tops and out of sight. Without a second thought I released my hold on the bat and flung my body forward into a sprint.

Encouraging hollers and shouts were being yelled all around me as I pushed my legs faster and faster around the marked bases. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and a sensation of pure unadulterated joy radiated through my limbs.

Aunt Rose had already made it home and I was well on my way to making it there also. A cry of triumph escaped my lips as a wide smile spread across my face as my foot stamped against the marked plate. I was home free!

"Yeah Nessie!"

"That was amazing Renesmée!"

"You sure no how to hit girlie."

I was bombarded by words of congratulations and pats on the back. I couldn't help but grin at my companions acknowledgement over my actions. By this time even my family from the other team had also come over to state their proud words. I even noticed out of the corner of my eye that Leah had a look of approval on her wolfish features.

I had noticed over the years that anything I did generally was received by endless words of approval. It was heart-warming and gratifying in an unexplainable way. To put it in plain terms, my family loved me… a lot.

"Thanks guys!" I replied in response to all their praise. It was the first thing I had said today. I usually tended to stay silent for the most part, using my gift of portraying my thoughts to others as my main way of communication. But in this current situation, explaining my thanks through touch didn't exactly seem a time saver when you were surrounded by twelve people.

"I'm so proud of you baby!"

I gazed up at my mother, a contentment filling my heart at the true love on her angelic face. Her chocolate coloured hair flowed over her slender shoulders, her skin marble smooth and ghostly white. She didn't have a beauty like Aunt Rose, Bella's outward appearance wasn't quite as fancy or standout-ish, it was more divined. More sublime. Like a diamond among pearls, they are all magnificent and priceless, but none stuck out like she did. My father would agree without hesitation to my revelation.

Finally, the crowd dispersed back to their assigned positions and the game continued and soon the other team was up to bat.

In the middle of the third inning and a fight between Jacob and Aunt Rose, ( caused by Jake failing to get my father out) a sudden drenching down pour began and we were all soaked to the bone within seconds. Deciding to call it a day, the entire family streaked through the trees toward our welcoming house. Running was quicker for all of us then driving through the dense underbrush of the forest.

Seth, Jacob and Leah ran along side us in their canine forms. The largest of them, the russet coloured leader, barked merrily as he ran alongside me, his tongue hanging loosely out the side of his mouth as he revealed his teeth in a wolfish grin. I giggled loudly, gripping his thick fur in my small fingers as I bounded through the wet plant life, Jake keeping up with me easily.

To quickly we made it back to my home and had stopped running. I loved sprinting through the familiar forests of Forks Washington. Just me and Jake. Spending time with him made me feel completely whole, like without his companionship I would only be half of me.

"Wow Nessie, your soaked!" Jake exclaimed smiling as he lifted one of my wet shirt sleeves as we jogged into the house, leaving a wet trail behind us.

Playfully shaking his large hand off I stood on my tip toes and reached up to tussle is own drenched head of dark brown hair, since he always went shirtless I couldn't really imitate his playful gesture. I could barely stretch my arm high enough. Even though I was now fully grown, he towered over my 5'3 with his own monstrous 6'6.

"Alright! Alright!" he yelled gently gripping my thin wrists in his grasp and removing them from his tangled locks, "I get the point, no need to wreck the hair style."

His wide grin betrayed any seriousness in his tone. I couldn't help but smile big right back, as his deep chestnut eyes were directed down at me and the captivating gleam reflected from their depths. As I stared back at him, I couldn't help but notice just how brown his irises truly were.

Suddenly my stomach twirled and my heart rate sped up considerately; not ready for that unexpected reaction, my smile faded quickly and I averted my eyes away from my best friends face.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" Jake questioned, taken off guard by my sudden change of emotion.

Not wanting to see him worried, I shook my head and put the smile back on my face, trying to my friend; or possibly myself. Never in my whole eight years of life had I experienced a reaction as that, not with anybody. Mature as I was, I was very curious to learn what it meant. Not only was it foreign, but it also made me a little fearful. Maybe something was wrong with me?

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Jake asked again concerned.

Taking my soft hand I placed it on scalding cheek, portraying a sense of reassurance and security. Making sure to get my point across, 'I'm fine'.

Finally satisfied, he nodded his head and smiled tenderly taking my small hand in his rough one and leading me to the kitchen where the rest of my family had situated themselves.

"We so won!" Aunt Rose cried, standing over uncle Emmett who was seated on one of the wooden chairs.

"Not a chance Rose! We totally beat your team right into the ground!" he responded, a determined look in his golden eyes.

Me and Jake glanced at each other from the corner of our eyes, trying hard to suppress the laughter that was threatening to break free and we weren't the only ones. Mom and dad stood close together by the smooth counter and had amused smirks gracing their lips. Alice and Jasper were whispering softly to each other as the scene played out, most likely taking bets on who would win. Aunt Alice had an unfair advantage in my opinion.

Rose huffed loudly in frustration, stamping her foot like a small child and throwing her arms up in the air.

"No need to be childish about this, just because you know I'm right doesn't mean you have to have a tantrum babe." Uncle Emmett jested, hoping to feed the fire that had already ignited in Rose's stature.

Leaning down Jake spoke into my ear, "No offence to Emmett, but does he want to die?"

Giggling quietly, I reached up and touched Jake's face again sending him an image of a raging inferno which resulted in a tremendous mushroom cloud explosion.

Before he could stop himself, he had erupted in a deep laughter that was so contagious I had to join in with him.

Eyes fell upon us as Jake clutched at his sides, trying to calm the continual waves of mirth that swept over him. By now my mother had joined in the merriment and my father too began to chuckle huskily. Alice's soprano twitter soon followed and Carlisle and Esme began to snicker also. Eventually the entire kitchen was filled with howls of laughter; Jake had tears streaming down his face and my sides were beginning to ache.

Rose glared at Jake, and I say if looks could kill, poor Jacob would be pushing up daisies.

"What's so funny dog?!" she demanded, her voice shrill with anger.

Finally the roars of laughter were beginning to die down and Jake was able to breath between guffaws.

"Oh nothing. But hey Rose, how did the blonde try to kill the bird.?" he replied, wiping the water from his eyes. "She threw it off a cliff." This triggered another round of chuckles from around the room.

"Humph!" Rosalie scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest and taking a seat on Emmett's lap.

"Come on babe, don't listen to wolf breath over there." Uncle Emmett exclaimed rubbing her arms in a comfort attempt.

After that everyone slowly began to go off on their own. My mom and dad were at the piano, whispering sweet nonsense to one another. Emmett and Rose had gone upstairs and Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper had ventured out hunting. Jake and I had found our way to the couch and were flipping through the many channels our television had to offer. I barely registered the pictures moving across the screen; my mind was elsewhere.

Maybe I was sick? That must be the reasoning behind my weird feelings today. I did feel kind of warm, but that was probably only because I had my own space heater sitting next to me. Could it just be a one time thing, a possible response to the excitement during the baseball game, or the storm's thunder and lightning. This explanation seemed highly improbable; I had played sports before, and encountered worse storms in the years. It was unlikely, but it was the best conclusion I could come too.

Sighing heavily, I realized I was starting to get a headache so I put the thought at the back of my mind to be dealt with later.

"What you thinking about"

Looking up I gazed at my wolf friend. He was staring intently at me, his eyes full of curiosity. Swallowing loudly, I realized I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks.

Directing my eyes on the TV screen I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine then, don't tell me. I will just be awake all night, coming up with horrible assumptions of my own, no worries Ness." Jake replied an amused expressions playing on his full lips. He put his arm around my slim shoulders and squeezing me closer to his side.

I breathed in deeply, he smelled of cedar and musk. I liked it.

Suddenly I heard the front door open and then slam shut; hurried foot steps echoed through the white washed hallways, making their way toward the living room where me and Jake were residing.

Curious to who it might be, I leaned away from Jake's side to get a better look at the doorway. I was very taken aback when Embry strode through the arch.

"Hey Embry man! What's up?" Jake greeted his friend happily.

"Hi Jake," Embry replied, "Hi Renesmée." he added when he spotted me at Jake's side.

Shifting from one foot to the next, Embry eyes darted from one object in the room to the next, I could immediately tell something was up. Finally his large pupils rested on Jake. Glancing to my right I realized that Jacob was completely oblivious to the fact that one of his best friends was beginning to sweat bullets on the middle of my floor. Rolling my eyes, I brought my hand up to his face, conjuring up a picture of the Embry I saw before me. Nervous and distraught.

"What's wrong Embry, you look pretty worked up dude."

FINALLY!

"Um… Actually Jake I came here to tell you about our scouting today." Embry stated, his tone becoming more firm every word.

"Ok, let's hear it." Now interested in what his pack mate had to say, Jake released my shoulders and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Well Leah was running the perimeter like the usual and then she suddenly sent all of us a warning, she smelled something. Something close."

I almost shrieked when Jake abruptly jumped to his feet, rushing to Embry's side, gripping his arm. Full alpha mode had kicked in.

"Where?! When?! Why didn't you come get me sooner?!" he questioned, looming over poor Embry.

"It was just east of the res, and it only appeared about five minutes ago!" Embry answered, quickly trying to evade Jacob's wrath, "I ran to get you as soon as Leah warned us."

Releasing his friend's arm, Jacob took a step back taking a long, steady breath composing himself; his fingers raking through his long hair. "Sorry man, just sort of lost it for a second there, thanks for coming to get me as soon as you did."

Exhaling a sigh of relief, Embry nodded in acknowledgement.

"No problem Jake, but we really need to go."

It seemed like he then remembered that I was still sitting on the couch, watching the two of them. I sort of enjoyed seeing Jake when he was in Alpha mode, it made me feel safe and secure. Like I had my own personal guard dog, even though that term was sort of degrading.

"Ok I will meet you on the porch in a sec." Jake explained, his eyes still on me.

Again, Embry nodded and then headed through the hallways and out front door. I could hear him pacing up and down the porch steps.

"Ok Nessie, I guess that's means I kind of have to leave."

I stared up at him. Up being the operative word. He stood in front of me, but he didn't loom like he did when he was drilling Embry, there was a kindness in his stance. "I promise I will be back as soon as we're done checking this out alright?"

Nodding slightly, I got to my feet in one graceful move and had my arms wrapped around Jake's midsection. His chest pressed to my cheek, the warmth of his firm body seeping into my skin, warming me from the inside out. He was stiff in my arms at first, but quickly loosened into the embrace and enveloped my upper body in a strong hug, placing his chin on the top of my still damp head.

"I will be back soon I promise." he whispered into my hair, his breath ruffling some stray strands.

I just gripped tighter before I reluctantly released him and took a step back. My arms felt surprisingly empty now.

There was an expression on his face as he took one last look at me and then turned to leave the house. He had an emotion written on his features for just a second, but I just didn't understand what it was.

I trotted to the window and watched as he and Embry shifted and sprinted into the dense foliage.

…Jake was leaving.

Without warning, dismay gripped my heart and squeezed, locking the breath in my throat. The trepidation was over-powering and I nearly staggered by the intensity

As I sucked in shaky breaths, struggling to ease the unexplainable dread, a lone howl pierced through the forest. I knew that deep baying of a very familiar russet wolf.

Languish swept over me as I listened to the cheerless howl and I was taken aback once more.

"Bye Jake." was all I whispered in response to the cry of my best friend and the tightness clutching at my insides.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I really hope you all liked this enstallment to my story! I spent lots of time trying to get the details all right, but if I still missed some things, feel free to let me know so I can work on them for the next chapter. I am enjoying writing this fanfiction IMMENSELY!!! But it would all be even better if all you lovely reader's would satisfy my need for feedback. SO let me know what you thought, whether it was good or bad! Love always, Shorty.


	3. Snap!

_**Chapter 2 – Snap!**_

"_It's in the way you move me_

The way you look right through me  
Still brings me down to my knees  
Every time you smile  
And after all this time love  
It's still hard to get enough  
From the very first time I thought you were the one  
Who'd make all of my dreams come true…

_~ I Still Do – Paul Brandt ~_

**|Jacob|**

My padded feet dug heavily into the damp earth as I plunged into the forest, immediately setting a hurried pace toward the reserve. Embry sprinted alongside me, trying to keep up with my longer strides; his shorter legs struggling to keep in step.

It's not like I wanted to leave him in my dust (though the thought was tempting), but I was kind of in a rush. Not only was there a threat near our reserve, a possible danger to my pack member's families, but every step I took forward was also a step farther away from my own family. My everything to be more precise.

'Dammit!' I thought frustrated as the connection attaching me to her pulled tighter and tighter; straining against every step I took forward. The more distance I put between Nessie and me the more difficult it became not to just trash my Alpha duties and run back to her. It had been like this since she was born, since I had imprinted on a half vampire-half human.

'Jake?' Embry thought my way, 'Dude, um sorry to interrupt but we're almost there.'

I turned my massive head and growled angrily at my friend, pulling my lips back over my razor teeth and snarled. Whimpering he backed off a few feet and trailed behind me, realizing my anxiety at this particular moment.

Immediately I felt guilty for snapping at my friend, but you think after these eight years he would finally realize just how irritable I could be when I was away from Nessie. Being in a pack of werewolves was extremely exasperating at times; they were always in your head! No privacy what so ever; and my mind was constantly plagued with thoughts of the dangers Nessie could befall upon in my absence, and Leah never failed to let me know how stupid and pathetic I was being over… Oh how did she put it, "a half-breed girl no bigger than a thumb tack"? Yeah that was it! I didn't care, she was my life and my entire world revolved around her…

Her happiness, her smile, her curious chocolate eyes that always glimmered with innocence and purity; the way her mouth curved into a crooked smile, her golden-brown curls that bounced whenever she moved. Oh the way she moved…

'JAKE!'

Completely taken unawares, I came back to reality and directed my attention toward the sound of my name, not realizing that I was still running forward. Big mistake! The thick trunk of the tree in front of me cracked as I rammed head first into the rigid wood; a very noticeable tremor travelling upward and shaking the leaves above my collapsed frame.

Black dots danced in my line of vision and a painful throbbing erupted within my head. Damn that hurt like hell!

'I cannot believe that it what we call our courageous leader?! The only wolf I know that runs into inanimate objects directly in front of him, are you stupid?!'

'You're the one who called his name Leah!'

'Shut up Seth, if he hadn't been dreaming about his tiny vampire imprint he might've noticed the huge plant in his way!'

I was only barely registering the debate going through my head as I blinked, trying to clear the dots from my eyes.

'Shut up! It's not his fault.'

That was Quil, the only other imprinter besides Sam, Paul and Jared… So I guess there were actually a lot of us.

'Whatever boys,' Leah scoffed realizing she was outnumbered, 'Someone just kick him to check if he is alive so we can get on our way.'

The black spots had disappeared now but my head was still pounding faintly, ignoring this small fact I quickly got to my feet to face the rest of my pack. I should've been embarrassed, humiliated to the highest extreme. But I wasn't. I was severely pissed!

'Leah! What's your problem?!' I questioned, not holding back my full alpha tone.

'Nothing Jake,' She answered, clear annoyance in her response, 'Just kind of sick of what is constantly going through your mind; It's getting nauseating. So I just thought I would bring you back to the actual situation we're in. That's all… oh mighty leader.'

A deep rumble emitted from the back of my throat, but I left it at that. She was sort of right (thought I would never admit it) the faster we got this patrol done, the faster I could go back to the Cullen's; back to Nessie…

'There he goes again!' Leah exclaimed, and I swear if she would have been in human form she would've thrown her arms in the air for a little extra effect.

'Ok let me rephrase that last thought, the sooner we get this done the faster I get YOU out of my head.'

Barking at me, Leah twisted her body to face the other direction putting her furry behind in my line of sight; trying to make a point I guess.

I ignored her and glanced at the other wolves surrounding us. Seth, my beta, had his tail wagging enthusiastically when I looked at him; happy little punk. Embry and Quil were situated beside each other, waiting for me to give the command to move out. I huffed a breath outward, having both of my friend's wait on my every word was not what I enjoyed about being Alpha. I didn't take pleasure in bossing them around, though when Leah had no choice but to listen to me; that was pretty cool!

'Okay guys, we've wasted enough time.' I addressed everyone, though Leah still sat on her haunches facing away from me, 'Let's go check this out.'

Seth leapt to his feet and yipped in cheerful agreement, a wolfish grin plastered on his sandy colored features. Was that boy ever reluctant?

'Nope!' was my response as he pranced in place, waiting for me to make the first move.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, I bolted forward into the underbrush; crushing spongy moss and brittle twigs under my huge paws. I heard the pack close behind me; Seth appeared at my right side almost immediately.

'What do you think it is Jake?' he asked, trying to keep up with my rapid speed.

'Rogue bloodsucker is my guess, but in our fucked up world it could be anything.'

He barked in laughter, though I was being totally serious with my response. All of us – shifters and vampires alike – were mythical, in other words; we were not supposed to exist. We were the bad guys in fairy tales, the villains. But in reality, it was different, we were genuine; the real thing! I still had trouble convincing myself that we and the Cullen's were good guys. Not super-heroes who wore tights and rescued cities; but blessed/cursed individuals who had feelings, who led our lives as normally as was possible in our current states. Though I doubt anything we were or did was in the category of normal. But I liked my life anyways. I mean come on! Who wouldn't love the ability to heal fast and run quicker?! It was pretty awesome; most of the time.

'Ok, Quil and Leah go east and see if it has changed directions.' I ordered, alpha mode in play, 'Embry patrol the res border, make sure it doesn't get past if it comes your way. Seth and I will go west.'

Obediently the pack broke off into our assigned positions. To be completely honest this was the most action we had had since about seven months ago when a pack of three blood suckers ran through Forks. The chase would've been much more exhilarating if my mind hadn't been elsewhere…

I could still see Nessie's face in the front window. Her delicate fingers pressed lightly against the glass; her eyes fixed on me as I turned my back on her. There had been sadness in her composure, an almost distressed expression on her gorgeous face. My heart clenched painfully in my chest when I recalled it. Even though I had a pack and responsibilities to them as well as to her, I couldn't help but feel like a total bastard for leaving like that.

Would she be sleeping right now? That seemed likely, it was already getting dark outside, the rain clouds shading any light that might have otherwise broken through.

Or would she still be standing in front of the window waiting for me to return like I had promised? I liked the idea of Nessie wanting me back, but the thought of her still standing alone by the window was nowhere near as pleasant.

'Jake, the trail isn't strong over in our area.' Quil stated, interrupting my thoughts, 'He's been long gone.'

'I can't get a clear scent over here either.' Embry added a little dejectedly.

Abruptly I dug my claws into the pliable soil and came to a sudden halt; surprising Seth as he flew past me into the dense bushes farther into the forest

I sniffed at the air around me. Mist still hung in the atmosphere, and the air smelled strongly of precipitation and plant life; not much else.

By this time Seth had shook himself off and was standing impatiently at my side.

'What's up Jake?'

I took one long draught of air before I answered just to be certain, 'I think he's gone, whatever Leah smelled before is long since left.'

'Hey I smelled something!' she shot back, 'definitely vamp and definitely not your happy-go-lucky vegetarians either.'

'Sure sure,' I replied dismissively, 'well it doesn't really matter since it is gone now does it?'

I could've sworn I heard Leah's head deflate a few degrees. 'But just to be sure, we will patrol the border doubly until we're sure there's no threat.'

Oh and it re-inflated just slightly again.

'I will take the first run tonight Jake.' Embry proclaimed without hesitation.

'Ok, sounds good.' I answered, 'thanks man.'

I felt a wave of gratitude course through me. I guess having him in my head to realize how much I wanted, no needed to get back to the Cullen's wasn't so bad. It made me feel a lot guiltier for snapping at Embry earlier.

'So does that mean we can leave now?' Quil asked anxiously, 'I was supposed to babysit Claire tonight and had to bail when Leah called all of us.'

'Oh no not you too!' Leah exclaimed exasperated by yet another imprint moment, though this one wasn't coming from me.

Overlooking her sudden outburst I responded to Quil's inquiry, 'Yeah man go for it, we can all go now.'

That was the last thing said as we all went our separate ways. Leah and Seth back to the Clearwater residence; though Seth did appear a little disappointed about being deprived from a good chase. Embry took off at an easy jog to continue patrol for the night and Quil sprinted off toward the reservation to find Claire. That left me.

Finally I was free to give into the tug I had been repressing; it was like a bungee cord. I pivoted my body a full one hundred and eighty degrees and took off at full tilt back the direction I had just come. The scenery in my peripheral vision was nothing but blurs as I focused on relieving the strain that had been building in my chest.

Never did I notice the branches lashing at my face as I broke through the dense undergrowth; I doubt I would've even detected an elephant if it suddenly came up alongside me and sprayed water in my face.

It seemed like forever before I arrived at Nessie's house. The simple cottage that lay hidden in the forest behind the big house. I approached it hastily, I almost barked in relief when I was able to hear her warm, beating heart from inside the home. She was safe!

Slowing my pace significantly I drew near her open window, my heart beating madly within my furry chest; the anticipation of seeing her was surprisingly strong even after all these years I had spent with her.

"Jake?"

I paused mid-step, reacting to the small, most beautiful voice that called my name. Nessie rarely ever spoke unless it was necessary, I relished every chance I had to hear her soprano tone.

"Is that you Jacob?"

I was about to respond when I suddenly realized that I was still in my wolf form; forgot that part. I yipped loudly letting her know it was me, and before she even had a chance to peer through the window I had shifted back to myself and was sliding my shorts back on.

The face peaking through the window was the most gorgeous I had ever laid eyes on. Her chocolate irises were like liquid in the moon's shimmering light and the expression of pure joy on her face made my heart involuntarily skip a beat.

"I missed you Jake." Nessie stated, smiling so wide it reached her little ears.

"I missed you too Ness." I replied, and never had I been so sincere.

I effortlessly pulled myself up onto the windowsill and after Nessie had moved away I slid down into her room, landing with a noticeable thud on her soft carpet. As soon as my feet had touched the ground a petite body flew through the air and had slammed into my broad chest. I was taken aback at first, but that lasted only a second before I wrapped my own arms around Nessie tightly, relishing in the close proximity. Her tiny frame molded perfectly into my chest and arms, fitting against me like a puzzle piece. What can I say! She was my imprint and had been made specifically for me… Even though I didn't deserve her.

She shifted her head and peered up at me; I looked back. Long, thick eye lashes framed the perfect pools of chestnut that gazed up at my face intently. Her full lips were open only slightly, and her head was cocked to the side. She reminded me of a puppy who was studying something new.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face; she looked so adorable I just had to grin.

"Nessie, you look like a puppy, what's so interesting?"

Blinking rapidly, she came out of her daze and a red colored her ivory cheeks.

"….Nothing." she answered softly, her eyes drifting to the floor and resting at what I assumed was my feet.

This was the most I had heard her speak since… Well actually I hadn't heard her speak this much ever! Maybe I could keep this going for a little longer.

"Alright," I replied, stepping around her and plopping down heavily onto her hard mattress, making the springs shriek in protest, "So what did you do with yourself while I was gone?"

She grinned at me then skipped over to where I lay sprawled out on her bed and sat down lightly next to me, her weight not even making an indent in the surface of the mattress. From the corner my eye I saw her reach her hand out to my cheek. I guess my plan to hear her voice again wasn't as genius as I had thought… But suddenly Nessie hesitated in her steady progress toward my face, and I could see what appeared to be a thoughtful look come to her eyes. I watched in confusion as she slowly withdrew her hand back and placed it gently into her lap.

"… Not a lot, I read through Darwin's origin of species again. Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett were still upstairs and mom and dad went out to join everyone else hunting. It was just me."

All thought of her unusual withdrawal gone; I felt a lump rise into my throat as she answered my question. I felt even worse now for leaving earlier now! She had been lonely at the big house, no one around to be with her, no one to hold her, to make her smile or laugh… But if Emmett and Rosalie weren't so horny all the time! No wait, I couldn't blame them. I should've been there; I should always be there…

"Did anything happen during the patrol?"

I pushed myself up with my elbows so I could look Nessie at eye level. She looked truly interested in what my response might be; she was worried. About me. Dammit Nessie, why do you have to be so perfect?!

"Nope." I replied and felt a little better when relief washed over her gorgeous face, "Whatever Leah smelled wasn't there anymore. I doubt she had even smelled anything, just trying to get attention." It wasn't unlike her after all.

Nessie bobbed her head in acknowledgment and directed her eyes to the tiny hands located on her lap. Bronze ringlets fell over her face, hiding her features from view. In a reflex movement I reached forward and gently shifted one lone curl behind her ear, my calloused fingertip lightly grazing the velvety skin above her slanted brow. I let my hand linger on her soft skin, I needed to feel her. To know she was here, she was safe with me. To be sure.

"Jake…" Nessie whispered, her sweet voice raising my pulse.

"Yeah Ness?" I replied, reluctantly dropping my hand.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

I gazed at the young girl sitting next to me. Did you even need to ask that? Did you not see how hard it was for me to even leave for the shortest period of time? To think about anything BUT you?!

"Please?" she implored, her dark chocolate eyes searching mine.

I guess you didn't…

"Sure Nessie, I'll stay."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok so that is the second chapter, but the first chapter in Jake's POV. I hope I did alright coming through as him, I think I might've gotten alittle better at it near the end of the chapter. i didn't know what to call this chap, but Snap! seemed good, I wanna see if anyone gets it :P So everyone there you go, I hope ya'll like it!!! please let me know what you think and feed my hunger for reviews NOM NOM NOM! PS: I would like to dedicate the next chapter to whoever guesses why I named this chapter Snap! :D Good luck!


End file.
